Tingindo o Entardecer de Negro
by Petit Ange1
Summary: A história de Shimi Narazaky, e sua sensei, Shizuru, da fanfic "Sangue e Vinho", das Pandora's Girls. (Primeiro capítulo online!)


**TINGINDO OENTARDECERDE NEGRO**  
_Petit Ange & Angel_

_Antes de continuarmos com a fanfic, permitam-nos fazer alguns breves comentários sobre essas duas personagens tão especiais e vivas, com quem travarão conhecimento daqui por diante. Ah sim, antes que nos esqueçamos, o resumo das duas foi escrito pela Angel (que esbanja talento pra esse tipo de coisa!)._

**Shimi Narazaky:** Ela é uma pessoa que é ou sente que é excluída. É extremamente isolada. Ela sente-se incompreendida e maltratada por alguma coisa mesmo que na teoria ela não seja. Ela quase não enxerga, mas sente-se vítima das outras pessoas, do sistema, da vida e que tudo isso está fora do seu controle – por isso a sensação de fraqueza e inutilidade. Ela está desconcertada. Acredita que de alguma maneira deve penetrar no impenetrável, derrubar as paredes que a prenderam, chamar a atenção daqueles que não a escutam e pune a culpa por seus atos errados. Ela é iludida e às vezes chega a beira da grandiosidade, pensando que tem a tarefa de trazer paz à um mundo de guerra, através da morte dos vampiros. Não confia em ninguém mais e com certeza não confia que qualquer coisa ou pessoa possa ser justa com ela. Sim, tudo isso é verdadeiro...

E ainda sim ela é uma humana. É uma filha de Deus. E responde ao amor, ao cuidado e à atenção porque precisa disto tanto quanto qualquer um de nós. Ela faz com que seja difícil para qualquer um amá-la ou mesmo passar um tempo com ela. Só mesmo a Shizuru, que é uma pessoa de tão aguçada paciência que se permite ficar com ela e agüentá-la e além do mais ela conhece aquela "face oculta" da Shimi. Ela vive com a sua profecia auto-suficiente de que ninguém gosta dela e ela até gosta da idéia de muitos terem medo dela. Shimi é muitas vezes com as outras pessoas alguém desagradável, rude, abusiva, anti-social ou simplesmente socialmente estranha dizendo a coisa errada no momento errado. Ela provavelmente irá ofender ou embaraçar uma pessoa e pode até tentar machucar alguém. Por que alguém gostaria de ter qualquer contato com ela (excluiremos a Shizuru por um instante)?

Você não gostaria. Eu não gostaria. Ninguém gostaria. Por isso ela fica isolada e sozinha cozinhando suas idéias de violência, sua culpa, sua dor. Esse é o problema! Ela é assim como muitas pessoas no mundo e até na fanfic uma pária ou uma desajustada no mundo. Ela não se encaixa, não é divertida e fere, ofende e incomoda a qualquer um. Por isso "nós" (eles) a marginalizamos. A questão é: essa abordagem não está funcionando. Shimi entra no círculo interno de todas as pessoas (tanto os personagens de "Sangue e Vinho" quanto nós) como uma bala. Ela está entrando no coração e mente de todos com explosões violentas de raiva e crueldade impensável e destruindo as vidas de pessoas inocentes com uma expressão de sua fúria inútil. Ela não gosta de si mesma. É por isso que sempre se mata depois de ter matado suas vítimas.

O--O--

**Shizuru:** A "pequena" é uma híbrida de uma humana (sua mãe, Nadesiko) e de um vampiro (seu pai, Shidoru). Ela herdou a força e vida longa de um vampiro, mas tem a aparência, dentes e período de vida de um humano. Vive somente 3.000 anos, o que é uma tortura para ela. Mas graças a essa vida longa ela conheceu e amadureceu. Ela sabe o seu lugar no mundo. Tem uma noção clara do seu corpo e está satisfeita com ele. Cuida de seu corpo, mente e espírito porque ela sabe que é seu trabalho e ninguém o fará por ela. Ela adora tomar conta de Shimi, que considera como uma filha, uma irmã e ainda sim, raramente desempenha esse papel à sua própria custa. É espera o suficiente para saber que quando cuida de si mesma, está cuidando da mãe, da amiga, da enfermeira, da mestra que se relaciona com a pupila, com qualquer um.

Sente-se bem com sua feminilidade. Ela sabe como sentir seu pesar e ajuda sua pupila, a grande e única amiga, quando esta está triste. Gosta da conexão íntima que possui com Shimi e cultiva a profundidade e a riqueza de sua própria alma por meio dos cuidados que dispensa ao seu corpo, amiga, etc. Ri fácil, livre e abertamente. É extremamente compreensiva. Aliando a doçura e gentileza com todos que conhece. Procura fazer as pessoas rirem, ajudar os necessitados pelo simples prazer de senti-lo e separa um tempo de seu dia-a-dia para brincar, descansar e relaxar. Os anos a tornaram uma sábia anciã em pele jovem.

Por que ela é uma menina externamente? Diz-se que quando os híbridos desenvolvem-se totalmente quando vampiros, eles param de crescer. Aos nove ou dez anos, ela amadureceu completamente vampirescamente, e parou de crescer, ficou com aquela aparência infantil para sempre. Uma lástima ou um dom? Ela escuta, lê e medita com freqüência, como uma maneira de manter-se sempre no caminho da auto-descoberta. Assume sua própria sabedoria e sabe que mesmo assim ainda tem muito a aprender. Está sempre crescendo. Sente-se bem com seu espírito masculino. Toma decisões quando precisa e consegue ser decidida, clara e direta ao comunicar-se. Toma as rédeas da situação e faz isso sempre que é necessário. Sabe abordar um problema complexo e chegar à raiz dele.

Valoriza qualquer relacionamento que trava, com qualquer um. Com as mulheres (em especial, com sua pupila) explora e comemora a alegria da irmandade, e explora as profundidades do feminino sagrado nas amizades, no crescimento e no conhecimento. É extremamente habilidosa na arte que mestra, é severa como sensei, mas afável e gentil como pessoa. Estabelece limites para a pupila e permite mesmo assim que ela tenha a liberdade que precisa para crescer e aprender. Conhece seu propósito e sua missão de vida. Não precisa ser grande, mas até pode ser que seja. Sente-se tão realizada com companhia, quando treina ou quando medita que pensa até que nada mais precisa na vida.

Não permite que os erros, medos e expectativas das outras pessoas determinem quem ela é ou o que faz. Ela é governada, guiada e direcionada pelo seu interior. Seu foco espiritual é uma parte essencial de sua vida. Sabe que é uma filha de Deus e que essa é a realidade final na qual vive, pensa, respira e age.

**Ato I – _A Nuvem Que Escureceu o Sol_**

**Cena 001: Shizuru.  
**Havia tempos que se sentia realmente estranha. Sua cabeça girava sem parar, e seu estômago parecia estar preste a sair pela sua boca. Os olhos nada viam senão sombras, borrões. A boca seca, o corpo dolorido, a tontura invadindo cada célula de seu corpo. O que era aquilo? Ela não conseguia compreender...

Apoiou-se numa árvore, com esforço, e tentou visualizar algo. Em vão. Os borrões sobressaiam-se à sua vontade e qualquer tentativa. Seus dentes, principalmente os caninos, pareciam estar pegando fogo. Como assim? Os dentes? Sim, eram os dentes. Que tipo de coisa era aquela? Não podia ser uma febre, uma gripe. A vontade de beber algo lhe impediu de pensar. Tinha vontade de morder alguém, de beber sangue, de ouvir gritos.

Em que tipo de pessoa estava se transformando? Não eram apenas os dentes, agora. Era o corpo inteiro. O corpo estava quente, como se estivesse pegando fogo. Ela tentou gritar, mas a voz trancava no caminho da garganta à boca. A árvore pareceu sumir, em um determinado momento, e ela caiu na grama verde.

Encolheu-se como um bebê no feto, e sentia a mesma dor dilacerante na cabeça, no corpo, nos músculos, em tudo... Era torturante, ela queria livrar-se daquilo logo! Mas não podia. Levantou-se, com muito esforço, e com a mão na cabeça, pôs-se a caminhar, em passos dolorosos e lentos. Caminhava como um morto-vivo, arrastando-se, agonizando.

Ao chegar na vila onde morava, passou o mais rápido que conseguia pelos moradores, que a cumprimentavam. Ela não lhes respondia. Não podia, não conseguia. Com dificuldade, chegou em casa. Abriu a porta, e sua mãe, assim que a viu, correu até ela.

"O que houve, Shizuru!"-ela perguntava.  
-"Mãe...Eu..."-a garota murmurou apenas.

Assim que Nadesiko a tocou na testa, sua mão ardeu como brasa. Uma estranha fumaça saiu de sua testa, como se fosse um ferro que estava muito quente, com aquele mesmo barulho característico de algo tocar em alguma coisa quente. A mãe da menina nunca tomara um susto tão grande.

"SHIZURU, O QUE ACONTECEU!"-ela gritou, desesperada.  
-"Mãe..."-a garota, vencida pela dor e pela tortura, cai com um estouro no chão.

O---O---O---

**Cena 002: Shimi.  
**As flores dobravam-se docilmente ao compasso do vento. Os pássaros cantavam os mais belos sonetos, que apenas eles sabiam, que apenas eles arquitetavam de forma precisa e bela. O sol brilhava de forma onipotente e única, embalando o dia, clareando as almas, as flores, a paisagem. As árvores lá estavam, resistentes, únicas, duradouras... Como ela queria ser. Tudo lá fora era livre. Era o que ela queria. Liberdade!

"Senhorita Narazaky!"-chamou uma voz, como se estivesse-a repreendendo.  
-"Hã?"-a pequena Shimi desperta de suas divagações.  
-"O que está fazendo? Por que não está prestando atenção à aula?"-pergunta a professora, batendo-a na cabeça com uma régua grande.  
-"Desculpe, senhora Oshimura...Estou...Distraída. É, apenas isso."-ela murmurou, distante.  
-"Volte daí e fique na aula!"-a professora ordenou.  
-"Sim senhora."-a menina responde, sentando-se de maneira correta, arrumando o vestido, prestando atenção. Ou pelo menos, fingindo prestar.

Olhava pela janela transparente, em direção ao pátio que lá fora encontrava-se, com tristeza. Lá, encontravam-se um grupo de crianças, todas elas brincando, jogando bola, correndo, pulando corda, brincando de bonecas. E só ela, a estranha Shimi Narazaky, presa ali, dentro de sua casa (mansão), sem nada para fazer, estudando as manhãs e as tardes inteiras, sem tempo para descansar, brincar. Estudar, ser oprimida pelos pais. Ainda mais, estes planejavam coisas para ela... Um bom partido, um casamento decente, filhos... Nada do que ela queria. Ela queria a liberdade, ser livre, sentir o vento tocar seu rosto, dar um sorriso ao sol e às nuvens, ao céu.

Um tópico interessante. Filhos? Ela queria, é claro. Aquele era um dos seus sonhos, e ela tinha certeza que seria para sempre, era ser mamãe. Sentir o que amor materno, casar com um homem compreensivo, amoroso, que fosse um bom pai, e que ela o amasse a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Até morrer? Sem dúvidas. Um príncipe encantado, simplesmente. Mas aquilo era, no momento, uma distante realidade, a qual ela não queria experimentar tão cedo. A cortina, repentinamente, foi fechada, dando lugar apenas à luz artificial da casa.

"Senhorita Narazaky! Mais uma vez que a ver sonhando acordada, aplicarei-lhe um castigo!"-a professora bradou.  
-"Me perdoe, senhora Oshimura...Não acontecerá novamente."-ela olhou, assustada, para a senhora.  
-"Assim espero. E então, como resolve-se esse teorema?"-ela voltou à aula.  
-"Hum...Deixe-me pensar...Hã..."-Shimi nada prestou de atenção à aula, portanto, não conseguia entender nada daquele teorema de matemática escrito no quadro-negro que fora posto na biblioteca.  
-"Chega por hoje, Shimi!"-gritou a mãe dela, do outro recinto.  
-"Oba!"-ela gritou feliz, largando o giz e correndo para lá.

A mãe de Shimi, Izumi Narazaky, chega na sala, com uma expressão um pouco embaraçada, mas nem ela sabia direito o motivo. Havia duas malas, uma grande e outra pequena, em suas mãos.

"Obrigada, Kaoru...Parece que terminamos mais cedo isto, não é?"-ela diz, sorrindo.  
-"Sentirei saudades de vocês, Izumi. Pra onde vão agora?"-a professora devolve o sorriso, e pergunta.  
-"Meu marido e eu pensamos em ir para Van Streich."-Izumi suspira.-"O que acha?"  
-"A Alemanha é um belo lugar!"-ela aprova. Seu sorriso inspirava segurança, o sentimento que Izumi Narazaky precisaria mais do que tudo naquele momento.  
-"Eu espero...Kaoru, preciso lhe pedir um favor..."-a senhora Narazaky ficara séria novamente.  
-"Qual?"-pergunta Oshimura.-"Qualquer coisa por você."  
-"Eu preciso..."

O---O---O---

**Cena 003: Shizuru.  
**"Como você está, Shizu-chan?"-pergunta Ayako, uma das suas amigas.  
-"Hum...Estou melhor, apesar de ainda sentir muita dor..."-a pequena menina de cabelos negros responde prontamente, com um sorriso reconfortante.  
-"O que houve, você já sabe?"-ela queria saber.  
-"Não, eu sentia meu corpo queimando...Estava tonta, enjoada...Um horror!"-ela reclama, suspirando.-"Mas estou ótima novamente, e é isso que importa!"  
-"É verdade. Que bom que temos a velha Shizuru de novo."-Ayako sorri.

A velha Shizuru? Não, ela estava totalmente mudada. Mesmo que comesse e comesse, seu rosto empalidecera um pouco. Seus caninos cresceram alguns centímetros, mas ela não contou para ninguém. Desconfiava daquilo...Queria explicações por parte da mãe, mas temia que aquilo entregasse seu problema. Por isso, optava pelo silêncio.

"O que houve, Shizu-chan?"-a voz doce da amiga tira-a de seus pensamentos.  
-"Ah, nada, nada!"-ela nega, dando um sorriso.-"Só tava pensando em nada, em tudo...Tipo isso!"-Shizuru diz.  
-"Que bom! Fiquei preocupada."-ela suspira de alívio.

Por que ficar preocupara com ela? O que ela valia para ficar preocupada? Cada vez que pensava, a dor em sua cabeça aumentava. Sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore justamente para aliviar a dor, mas parecia que, ao ar livre, ela só poderia aumentar.

Pensou em voltar para dentro, mas a dor aumentara repentinamente, impedindo-a de levantar dali. Mal conseguia se mexer de tanta dor, suas costas pareciam paralisadas, seus músculos rijos, nada se movia. Ela, então, com medo de preocupar a amiga, fingiu a mais boa expressão que conseguiu.

"O dia está bonito hoje, não é?"-Shizuru comenta.  
-"É, a brisa tá tão perfeita! Hoje é um dia ideal para conversar...Namorar, coisas assim."-Ayako responde, olhando o sol brilhante e imóvel.  
-"Ayako-chan..."-a menina de olhos azuis chama a amiga.  
-"O que?"-responde ela.  
-"Chega aqui mais perto de mim. Vem aqui, bem perto."-ela sussurra em seu ouvido, com uma voz estranha.

Mas Ayako Nagamura não desconfiou. Era incapaz de desconfiar de Shizuru, aquela garota tão amiga, tão fiel e gentil. Como se tentasse ser útil, agradá-la, chegou mais perto da amiga, como ela queria. Shizuru, então, num rompante, a agarrou e apertou-a nos braços com uma força descomunal, que assustou a menina. Afastou a cabeça da amiga, deixando o pescoço macio e suculento à mostra.

Shizuru não sabia o que era aquilo. Não conseguia controlar-se, queria sangue, sangue... Era uma vontade assassina. Aquilo inebriava seus sentidos, deixava-a irracional, a única coisa que sabia é que queria, desesperadamente, cravar os dentes no pescoço de alguém e morder. Sugar seu sangue, e depois... E depois? Não sabia o que faria. Iria cometer um assassinato. O que seria dela depois?

"SOCORRO!"-gritava Ayako.-"Shizuru, o que é isso!"  
-"Quanto menos você espernear, mais rápido será, Ayako-chan..."-Shizuru murmurava, a boca colada no pescoço da amiga.-"Eu te mordo, e depois...Tudo ficará bem."  
-"Pare, Shizu-chan, pare, por favor!"-a amiga implorava, debatendo-se, mas a força dos braços de Shizuru estava descomunal, como se não fosse dela.  
-"Logo, logo, tudo irá ficar bem..."-a menina de cabelos negros já podia sentir a textura do pescoço da outra.  
-"SOCORROOOOO! VAMPIRO!"-gritou Ayako, entregando-se, por não ter mais forças.

Shizuru já podia quase sentir seus dentes cravando no pescoço da amiga, podia ver claramente a cena que se seguiria. Ela morderia a amiga, esta cairia no chão com uma expressão vazia, e em pouco tempo, iria se levantar, transformada num morto-vivo. E certamente, por ser vampira, morreria pela luz do sol. Foi quando o destino interpôs-se em seu caminho, e um pedaço de pau voou na direção das duas, e Shizuru desviou-se dele, que queria acertar sua cabeça.

"SAIA DE PERTO DELA!"-gritou um dos moradores, que passava por ali.  
-"O quê?"-Shizuru murmura, voltando a si. Ela largou a amiga, que tremia incontrolavelmente, e correu imediatamente para os braços do homem, que a amparou.  
-"Ela...Ela queria me...Me ma...Me matar...Ela...!"-Ayako mal conseguia manter-se em pé de medo.  
-"Shizuru...Por que? Você, por que?"-ele perguntava. Todos os moradores da vila conheciam a pequena Shizuru. Um ser límpido, cheio de bondade e compreensão, que estava pronta para amparar e proteger quem quer que fosse. Mas, há pouco, ela tentava morder uma pessoa, como uma vampira.  
-"Eu...Eu..."-Shizuru tentava argumentar, mas de repente, aquela dor retornou.  
-"Venha cá!"-o homem agarrou o braço da pequena, e lhe amarrou no pulso uma corrente com uma cruz de bronze. Provavelmente, enquanto ela estaria com aquilo, não tinha como atacar.-"Ayako, vá pra casa e avise a vila do que ocorreu-se aqui, está bem?"  
-"Certo!"-ela correu em direção da vila.

O homem aproximou-se de Shizuru, que estava imóvel de dor. A mesma sensação de fogo ardendo dentro dela, corroendo suas entranhas, sua capacidade de raciocinar, sua consciência. Sentiu imediatamente uma ânsia de vômito horrível, uma dor de cabeça dilacerante. Estava sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo rasgada lentamente.

"Deixa eu ver!"-ele agarrou seu braço brutalmente, puxando-a para perto de si. Analisou-a de cima a baixo, como se procurasse algo de anormal. A pele um pouco pálida, os caninos um pouco mais desenvolvidos, os olhos pareciam mais selvagens, mais agressivos.  
-"Me solta!"-Shizuru pediu, tentando desvencilhar-se dele.  
-"Vou te levar para a sua mãe!"-ele começa a caminhar, empurrando-a grosseiramente, para acompanhar seu ritmo.-"De lá, você e sua mãe vão pra fora da nossa vila."

O---O---O---

**Cena 004: Shimi.**  
**Algum tempo depois...**

Era um lugar agradável e de brisa calma. O vento da noite executava uma doce e inquietante melodia que era apenas ouvida pelas flores e a grama, que bailavam alegremente ao seu compasso. A menininha estava correndo entre os corredores da grande mansão que lá havia. A raiva estampando sua face.  
Subiu como um raio todas aquelas escadas e chegou até a sala com a reconfortante lareira acessa, onde seus pais passavam a maior parte do tempo desde que lá chegaram.

"Pai, mãe! O que significa isso!"-ela gritou.  
-"Shimi, o que foi?"-a mãe pergunta, com uma expressão de dúvida.  
-"O que significam aquelas malas no meu quarto? Não iremos nos mudar, não é?"-a pequena Shimi pergunta, receosa.

A mulher olhou para o homem sentado na cadeira de balanço. Uma mecha de seus cabelos dourados caiu sobre o rosto e ela rapidamente lhe colocou atrás da orelha novamente. O pai da menina deu um longo suspiro, mas seus olhos pareciam querer dizer à esposa "pode contar o segredo. Que diferença fará?".

"Shimi..."-começou ela."-Iremos nos mudar de novo...  
-"O quê!"-ela alterou-se.-"Pra onde!"  
-"Ainda estamos penando para onde, querida. Mas é certo que brevemente sairemos daqui."-o pai dela intervém.  
-"Já não bastou sairmos do Japão e querem sair de Van Streich agora? Do que têm medo? Vivem fugindo, seus covardes! Do que fogem tanto!"-ela pergunta, irritada.  
-"Shimi!"-bradou o homem.-"Exijo que pare com isso agora mesmo!  
-"Não! Só paro quando me disserem o que acontece!"-a pequena Shimi exige.  
-"Não tens idade para compreender isso, filha..."-a mulher dizia com calma, mas sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito, as coisas só poderiam piorar.  
-"Foi aquelas bobagens de novo, não é! Quantas vezes já lhe disse que parasse de ver TV e estudasse! Temos planos para você, menina! O que pode fazer para colaborar é estudar e esquecer todas estas besteiras que vê e faz!"-o pai de Shimi bradou novamente  
-"Não coloca a TV no meio, pai! Não há nada a ver com a mudança!"-ela grita.-"Como consegue dormir de noite, pai? Não tome as decisões por mim! Eu não sou criança!"

E era verdade. Jamais se arrependeu por um só ato em relação à filha. Mesmo que fosse a coisa mais cruel para ela, mesmo que a fizesse sofrer e agonizar por suas decisões ele não se importava com o que ela pensava, agia. Ele a ordenava. Ela deveria obedecê-lo e assim era.

De noite ele dormiria normalmente, jogado num mundo de sonhos, sem tristezas. E não lembraria das lágrimas e sofrimento de sua filha. Não... O que ela dissera fora o cúmulo. Gargalhou, irritando-a, e perguntou em tom de deboche.

"O quê! Seis anos de idade e não é uma criança?"-ele goza.  
-"Querido..."-a senhora Narazaky sabia o que aconteceria. Chamou-o, tentando impedir. Mas foi em vão. Shimi estava totalmente tomada pela raiva. O ódio tomara proporções gigantescas.  
-"EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA!"-ela grita, alto, para o pai ouvir.  
-"Você é uma criança...Até suas palavras são de criança."-ele murmura, calmamente.  
-"Eu sou sua responsabilidade e não sua propriedade! Tem de me dar liberdade pra fazer algo que eu queira! Estou cansada de ser o que você quer que eu seja e não o que eu quero!"-a pequena menina gritava, desabafando a dor no coração.  
-"Shimi, acalme-se..."-sua mãe pedia.  
-"Você irá fazer o que eu mandar e quando eu mandar, menina!"-Takao Narazaky declarou, autoritário.

Shimi caminhou rija, de raiva, até a porta. Não queria mais ouvir nada daquilo, queria ir embora antes que seu sangue-frio de uma criança de seis anos desaparecesse por completo. Seu pai sentiu a intenção dela, e a parou.

"Onde pensa que vai? Não terminamos a conversa!"-ele bradou.  
-"Pouco me importa pra onde iremos ou o que faremos! Eu quero mais é que você e a mamãe morram! E o senhor... O senhor é besta! Besta!"-ela gritou, algumas poucas lágrimas nos olhos.

A palavra foi repetida com audácia pelos lábios trêmulos de ódio. Uma bofetada esmagou-os, com tal força, que ela voou ao chão, e um pequeno filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Ela tocou o ferimento, e seu dedo manchara com o líquido vermelho. Ela se levantou, mas o punho do pai abateu-se sobre seu rosto novamente.

"Querido, acalme-se, por favor!"-Izumi Narazaky levanta do sofá num rompante e segura o braço do esposo. Shimi, tomada pela raiva, gritou com toda a força dos pulmões.  
-"Eu... EU TE ODEIO, TAKAO! ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS!"-ela repetiu.-"Eu odeio você e a Izumi! Quando eu crescer eu vou embora daqui! Não fico mais junto com vocês! Não quero nada de vocês! Podem deixar eu e minhas malas aqui! Suas bestas!  
-"Cama!"-ordenou o homem.

Ela passou correndo, e evitando encostar ou olhar para ele. Quando ela saiu, ele sentou-se à escrivaninha que ali havia e deixou-se ficar. Besta, besta... Era mesmo! Izumi nada disse, apenas ficou a olhar. Até que um estranho vulto na janela chamou sua atenção.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
